Power of Elyon?
by friendsrock9
Summary: Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Irma, and Hay Lin face yet another challenge against Elyon! This time, they are in real trouble. Someone has been 'destroyed' by snake man. What will the girls do now?


Chapter One

"Will! It's Taranee on the phone!" Ms. Vandom yelled from downstairs. "Okay Mother! I'll be down there in a minute!"

Will gathered her stuff and ran downstairs. She snatched the phone off the table. "Hello?" she huffed.

"Will, you have to go over to Hay Lin's!" Taranee said excitedly through the phone. "Is everything alright with her?" Will asked.

"Yes! She's fine! But she has something really special to show us!" Will could hear the pure excitement in Taranee's voice.

"Okay I'll be there soon! Bye," Will hung up, scooped up a bagel, slipped on her shoes, and started outside. "Where to this time honey?" Ms. Vandom asked in her sing-song voice. "To Hay Lin's! I'll call you from there!" Will slid out the door with a last bye and pedaled to Hay Lin's.

There she saw that Cornelia, Irma, and Taranee were already there standing at the front porch.

"Hey guys! Where is Hay Lin and her special gift?" Will asked. The four girls looked around but no sight of their friend. "We don't know!" Cornelia replied. "Irma was waiting for 10 minutes, and then I came and called Taranee who called you!"

Will leaned against the post and sighed. Cornelia yawned. Taranee dazed. Irma nearly fell asleep.

"That's it! I'm knocking again and again until we get in!" Irma stomped her foot, nearly breaking the wood.

--_Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

At the last tap the door opened. Irma backed away. No one stood before them. A mere shadow formed on the ground.

"Hello girls,"

_No. It can't be. _Irma thought.

There standing before them was…

Elyon.

Will stood up straighter. Cornelia put up her fists. Taranee nearly fell over at the sight of her. Irma was plain mad.

"Where is she, Elyon?" Will spoke harshly. Elyon had an innocent look on her face and simply said "Where's who?" Irma scrunched up her nose, just like when she wants an answer and doesn't get it.

"You know what we are talking about Elyon! Tell us! What have you done?" Elyon smiled. "This is useless. You are useless. You might want to surrender…for, that is, Hay Lin's sake,"

Irma's was full of anger and just about ready to transform right there, right now.

"Look Elyon," Irma spoke through clenched teeth. "Where is she? You had better tell us now," Elyon laughed and stepped backward. "Now who are you to order me?" Will and the girls took a step forward.

Elyon stood back. "WHERE IS SHE?" Will shriek with fury. Elyon sighed. "Okay, if you must know," She turned around and yelled "Cedric! Bring her in," A deep, husky voice replied "With pleasure,"

Suddenly, the lizard guy appeared with Hay Lin in a bubble. Her voiceless mouth seemed to say "It's a true! It's a true!" The girls looked confused. "It's a true?" Taranee wondered. Hay Lin shook her head furiously. "No! It's a tree! A Tree!" The girls just looked dumbfounded.

Lizard guy just laughed. "She says, it's a trap," Will, Cornelia, and Irma ascended into the air. Irma and Cornelia screamed. Will reached for her necklace but…

"No!" Will yell with worry.

The medallion was gone. _On the floor next to ELYON._

Elyon picked it up and said "Looking for this?" Will twisted and turned and tried to force herself down but the evil force was too strong.

"Cedric, finish them! " Elyon yelled and walked away. Taranee ran after her and shoved her to the ground. "Give it to me," she said and stuck out hand. Cedric immediately noticed that Elyon was on the floor and came stomping towards them. "Your majesty! Run!" he yelled. "I will truly finish this one,"

He grabbed Taranee and threw her in the air. She shrieked. Elyon smiled with satisfaction. Will screamed "NO!" Irma yelled "Taranee!" Cornelia was speechless. Hay Lin's mouth seemed to say "NOOOOO!"

Cedric raised his hand and shot out a green light. Taranee's scream faded. Taranee was gone…

Will, Irma, Cornelia, and even Hay Lin in her bubble bubbled with anger and sadness.

All the girls screamed and raised their fists and brought them down hard. Will, Irma, and Cornelia descended and Hay Lin's bubble popped.

Elyon, still standing nearby, said "The girls are learning Cedric, you see?" Cedric frowned, "Yes your majesty but we are more powerful because they only know a little compared to what we know," he shifted his feet. Come along, princess, we have other things to do,"

Will and the rest of them turned and walked out. They all biked to the park silently. When they arrived, they sat under a tree and sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Cornelia asked.

Will replied, "I really don't know," One by one, the girls put their head in their hands and sobbed.

_**What will the girls do? Is Taranee really gone? How will they explain when they get home? Find out in the next story.**_


End file.
